Harry James Black
by RuneWitchSakura
Summary: Another one of those 'Sirius gets Harry after attack on Godric's Hollow' type stories. Harry goes to Hogwarts with three 'demon' sisters. slight crossover with YYH, starting at chap 13. HP? Up for Adoption
1. Chapter 1

**October 31st 1981 - Godric's Hollow**

Sirius Black couldn't believe his eyes. Godric's Hollow was in ruins. He could see James and Lily's bodies. They were dead. Worst of all everyone would think he did it. Harry started crying. Sirius' head snapped up. He started digging through the remains of his best friend's house, till he found his godson. He gasped softly when he saw the bleeding lightning bolt on the 1-year-old's head.

"Sirius," said a voice behind him as a large hand was placed on his shoulder. Sirius turned around to see Hagrid. The half-giant had tears streaking down his face. Sirius knew he was crying too, but couldn't remember when he started.

"Sirius," said Hagrid, after calming down a bit, "Dumbledore wants th' boy ta go ta his aunt an' uncle's house. He'll be safe there."

"Let me spend a few more hours with him please," begged Sirius, loosing hope quickly

"Alrigh' Sirius," said Hagrid, taking pity on the younger man," but only a few." Sirius sighed in relief and realized that Hagrid didn't know about the Fidilius Charm. He needed a plan. "Thanks," he said," Uh…Hagrid…do you think you could do me a favor?"

"O' course, Sirius. Anything," said the over emotional half-giant.

"Could you go to Gringotts (Sp?) and clean out my vault?"

"Sure, Sirius. But tha's a lot o' money."

"I know. Here's the key. Thanks again."

"No problem, Sirius," said Hagrid as he took the key.

"Take my bike," said Sirius, "I'll apparate to my place."

"Okay," said Hagrid as he hopped on the bike and took off.

**3 hours later**

Sirius was writing a note to Hagrid. He didn't like lying to the half-giant, but no way in hell was his godson going to live with magic hating muggles. He could hear the half-giant coming up the stairs. He left the note on his desk, then quickly grabbed a sleeping Harry and got under his invisibility cloak. James wasn't the only one with a cloak, and having to seemed to help a lot with pranks. Hagrid came in and set down two bags half his size on the floor with a 'thump'.

"Sirius," called Hagrid, "We're are ya?" He started to walk to the kitchen, when he spotted the note.

Hagrid,

Wanted to spend more time with Harry, so I took him to Hogwarts. Maybe I can convince Dumbledore to let me take care of him. Thanks for getting my money for me.

Sirius

"Guess I better go then," said Hagrid, before writing "no problem" on the note and apparating back to Hogwarts. Sirius quickly packed everything he could fit into his bag (AN: Which is just about everything since he's a wizard. : D) He levitated the moneybags to the sidecar in his bake and put his bag on top. He ran back inside and grabbed Harry, who was just now beginning to wake up.

"Pa-foot," said Harry looking into Sirius' eyes.

"I'm right here, kiddo," said Sirius.

"Mama…Dada," said Harry, twisting around in Sirius grip, looking for Lily and James. Sirius just kept quite as he got on the bike with Harry and sped off into the night.

**With Hagrid**

Hagrid apparated to the outskirts of Hogwarts. He met Dumbledore half way across the lawn.

"Where's Harry," asked Dumbledore.

"Sirius said 'e was bringin' 'em," said Hagrid. He color drained from Dumbledore's face. "Wa's wrong professor?"

"Sirius Black is the reason the Potters are dead," said Dumbledore in a shaky voce. It was Hagrid's turn to go pale. He ran out of the apparation barrier, and apparated back to Sirius' flat. Everything was gone except the note he had read earlier. Dumbledore apparated in.

"'Es gone professor. His money too.," said Hagrid, before bursting into tears. Just then they heard the roar of a motorcycle. They ran to the window and saw Sirius speeding away. Dumbledore took out his wand and shot a stoping spell. The bike shut down in mid air, and started falling towards the ground.

"Shit," cursed Sirius, "Hang on, Harry." He started the bike back up and presed the red button. (AN: Think of the red button in Men in Black that Agent Jay just had to press). The bike sped off into the night faster than Dumbledore could shoot another spell.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry James Black was an extremely happy kid. He was 10 years old and had everything he wanted. Originally his name was Harry James Potter, but on his ninth birthday his godfather, Sirius, or Inu-chan to his sisters, had asked him what he wanted. Harry had said that he wanted Sirius to adopt him. Sirius quickly agreed and he became Harry James Black.

He had three 'sisters'. One of them, Alexis, was half-fire demon. She was Sirius daughter and about two months older than Harry was. Her full name was Alexis Blaze Black. She wasn't to keen of her middle name, and made sure to literally fry anyone who called her that.

The more mature one, Jewel, was half-ice demon and half-werewolf. She was the daughter of Marie Rosebud and Remus Lupin. Remus, or Moony, as the kids had been brought up calling him, had no clue he had a daughter, so she used her mother's last name making her Jewel Joanna Rosebud.

Harry's third sister, Salyssia, or Sal for short, was a half-nature demon, quarter-vampire, and quarter-human. Her father, Severus Snape, was half-vampire, and like Remus, had no clue he had a daughter. Her full name was Salyssia Makoto Sirian.

Jewel and Salyssia both had the same birthday on September 23. Alexis, Jewel, and Harry had a ball with Sal's last name, and constantly teased her and Sirius about how close Sirian was to Sirius. After figuring out that Sirius' animagus form was a dog, Salyssia started calling him Inu-chan. Her mother had brought her up in Japan, and she could speak both Japanese and English fluently. The name, Inu-chan, had stuck and now the girls always used it. Harry preferred to use Sirius' given name or Padfoot.

At present it was 6:30, which meant Alexis had just woken up. Harry smiled when he looked over what happened every morning.

6:15 - Harry woke up

6:30 - Alexis woke up, and goes downstairs to start breakfast.

6:35 - Salyssia wakes up, then tries to wake up Jewel.

6:40 - Salyssia, now half-frozen by an irate ice-demon, makes her way downstairs to be defrosted.

6:45 - Harry comes down, and laughs with Alexis as she defrosts Salyssia, then continues making breakfast.

6:52 - Jewel wakes up and goes downstairs. Helps set the table for breakfast and wonders why Salyssia is giving her the death-glare.

7:00 - The smell of breakfast finally makes its way to Sirius' room. Sirius wakes up and goes downstairs to eat breakfast.

Harry, seeing the time was 6:44 headed out of his room and downstairs, where he heard Alexis and Salyssia arguing.

"Well, it's your fault, you tried to wake her up," he heard Alexis say, "You try it everyday. And everyday she frosts you."

"S-stop sc-sc-scolding m-me an' j-just de-de-defrost m-m-me. I'm fre-fre-freezing." Said Salyssia as he walked in laughing. Sal was standing in the middle of the kitchen covered in bluish-white frost.

"S-sh-shut it, H-Harry," she said, before resorting to the Snape glare.

"Oh, all right," said Alexis, as a wall of fire came up around Salyssia, and defrosted her. Harry wondered what they were going to do when they went to Hogwarts. Jewel came down and started setting five plates on the table in the Dining Room, which was connected to the kitchen. All the while Sal was giving her the death-glare. Jewel gave her a clueless look. After a few minutes she spoke.

"I did it again, didn't I," Jewel asked.

"Hai," said Salyssia.

"Sorry, Sal." Salyssia didn't say anything, but helped Jewel finish setting the table. Jewel knew to take this as forgiveness. They started eating, and five minutes later, Sirius came down the steps, half-asleep and following his nose. His nose, unfortunately tried to lead him through the wall. After running into the wall a couple times, Sirius became fully awake and walked into the Dining Room.

"Had a couple dates with the walls, huh, Inu-chan," said Salyssia. Sirius just glared at her before sitting down and beginning to eat. This caused the four ten-year-olds to crack up with laughter.

About One Year Later

"Harry James Black! Get out of bed this instant. It's 10:30," Sirius said. Sirius had been trying to get him up for the past twenty minutes. "How is it a year ago you would wake up at six in the bloody morning and now you can't wake up at all? You're going to miss the Hogwarts Express. Damn eleven year olds." Sirius finally gave up and called up Jewel. The ice-demon came in smiling. Sirius decided to leave before Harry and his temper woke up. Jewel pulled back the covers from Harry, then proceeded to frost the room.

"JEWEL! OMAE O KOROSU!" screamed Harry's voice from upstairs. Salyssia started laughing at Harry. Sirius and Alexis were clueless as to what was being said. Evidently Jewel wasn't because she came down the stairs screaming.

"HELP! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

"No I'm not," Harry replied, "I'm gonna torture you first. Then I'm gonna kill ya!" Alexis stepped in front of Harry.

"As funny as it would be to see that, we have about," Alexis checked her watch, "oh, say, 15 minutes before the train leaves without us.

"Why didn't you tell me it was so late," Harry asked, running back up the steps.

"We did," came four replies.

"We better not have missed the train Harry," Sal said, "Or I'll personally make sure you fail potions." Harry gulped. He knew just how much she ment that. Of course they could always apparate to the Hogsmeade station. Sirius had taught them to apparate a few months ago. Luckily for Harry they hadn't missed the train. Sirius couldn't accompany them to the station as he was still accused of the Murder of Harry's parents.

"C'mon," Jewel said, "Everywhere else is full." She opened the door to a compartment with only one man in it. He seemed to be asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus has been the Charms Professor for the past two years as Flitwick headed to an early retirement. This year he was assigned to watch the students on the Hogwarts Express. The reason: this was the year Harry should start Hogwarts…if that backstabber let him come. At the moment he was feigning sleep in one of the compartments. He heard the compartment door slide open and a girls say "C'mon. Everywhere else is full." He felt someone sit down next to him.

"Hey," he heard another girl say, "Anyone but me see the red head with the rat."

"Alexis," said a boy's voice from next to him, "Why would we care if someone had a rat?"

"Because, Har," said the girl, now known as Alexis, "This particular rat has one toe missing."

'_It couldn't be, could it_,' Remus thought.

"Peter wouldn't be so stupid, would he," asked the girl who opened the door.

"My bet is, " said another girl, ho sounded like Severus Snape, "Peter is waiting for Moldy Voldy to return so he can get back in snake face's good graces." Remus filed that information away for later.

"Hey Sal! You're a poet and didn't know it," said the voice of the girl who opened the door.

"Shut up Jewel, said the girl, identified as Sal. Remus felt all eyes on him.

"I feel like I've seen him before," said the girl a.k.a. Jewel.

"Looks like Mooney," 'Har' said, "From the picture Inu-Chan gave us." The group decided to refer to Sirius as Inu-Chan while at Hogwarts.

'_Could this 'Inu-Chan' be Sirius_,' Remus thought as he started to 'wake up'.

"Mornin' Sunshine. Have a nice nap?" Alexis asked, right up in Remus' face causing him to jump.

"Alexis sit down" said Jewel, pulling her back to her seat, before talking to Remus, "Sorry about her. She takes after her father a bit to much."

"And you don't, bookworm," Alexis teased. Jewel smirked then proceeded to frost Alexis.

"I t-t-take that b-b-back," Alexis said, "Y-y-you take a-a-after her f-f-father (pointing at Salyssia)" Jewel smiled.

"Salyssia Sirian," Sal introduced herself.

"Remus Lupin."

"Jewel Rosebud."

"Harry Black."

"A-alex-lexis B-bla-ack." Sal, Harry, and Jewel giggled as Alexis glared at them and defrosted her self.

"Pardon me," Remus said, "But Black?"

"Give me a wizards promise you won't tell anyone," said Harry, "And I'll tell you everything.

2 Hours Later

"So Sirius is innocent, Peter's on the train; you (pointing to Salyssia) are the Vampire Princess that came into power a year ago because Snape gave it up; you (pointing to Jewel) are the alpha-female over all werewolves in Britain and the Princess of Ice Demons, both inherited from your mother; you (pointing to Alexis) are the Princess of Fire Demons and Grims, from your mother; and you're Harry Black a.k.a. Harry Potter a.k.a. The Boy-Who-Lived? And I'm supposed to believe all of this?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Alexis said.

"Anything else I should know?"

"Oh, Yeah," Jewel said, "We almost forgot. Harry is Sirius' adopted son while Alexis is his actual daughter. Sal is Snape's daughter. And I'm your daughter. Remus' eyebrows rose for the first few sentences, then upon hearing Jewel was his daughter his brain decided it was too far overloaded with far too much new info and he fell back against the seat in a ded faint.

"Damn Jewel," Alexis said.

"Nice going Ice-Girl," Harry said, sarcastically.


	4. Chapter 4

"When do we get to eat," Alexis whispered to Harry.

"After the sorting," Harry whispered back, "Now, shut up." McGonagall called out the next name. ("Abbot, Hannah." had already been sorted into Hufflepuff.")

"Black, Alexis." Alexis walked up to the Hat and put it on her head.

'I'm starting to wonder who has more children - the Weasley's or the Black's,' the hat said in her head, 'So you're Sirius' daughter, eh? And quite a bit like him. You definitely belong in GRYFFINDOR!'

"Black, Harry." 'Another Black, or are you a Potter? Both, then. And you're a cunning and sly little thing aren't you? Very well, better be SLYTHERIN!'

"Bones, Susan." 'HUFFLEPUFF!'

"Crabbe, Vincent." 'SLYTHERIN!'

"Goyle, Gregory." 'SLYTHERIN!'

"Granger, Hermione." 'GRYFFINDOR!'

"Malfoy, Draco" 'SLYTHERIN!'

"Rosebud, Jewel." 'A bookworm, eh? Normally, I'd say Ravenclaw, but it seems your loyalty to your family is placed before everything else, so better be HUFFLEPUFF!'

"Sirian, Salyssia." 'Quite the intelligent mind you have. I believe you will do well in RAVENCLAW!'

"Weasley, Ron." 'GRYFFINDOR!'

"Zabini, Blaise." 'SLYTHERIN!'

After everyone was sorted, Dumbledore said his little speech and started the feast. The only one not in the room was Remus, as he had to be taken to the infirmary, not having woken up yet.

1234567890

Sorry it's short but I wanted to get the sorting over with and I have a lot to do today, so this is as long as it gets.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said.

"Black," Harry corrected.

"What?"

"You said 'Mr. Potter'. My name is Harry Black."

"Regardless. Mr. _Black_. The Headmaster would like to see you after dinner."

"I look forward to it," Harry said. McGonagall nodded and walked away, as Harry signed to the girls. Sirius had signed them up for a Sign Language workshop so they could talk without anyone else at Hogwarts understanding.

'Dumbledore wants to see me,' Harry signed.

'Tell him to kiss off,' Alexis signed back.

'Don't say stuff like that moron,' Salyssia signed, _'You want us all to get caught.' _

'Screw it,' signed Jewel, _'We're all going to see Dumbledore.' _

'Fine with me,' Harry signed back.

Salyssia signed, signed Jewel, Harry signed back. 

1234567890

The four first years entered the office to see Snape, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and Dumbledore all standing around the sorting hat.

"May I help you three?" asked Dumbledore, "As I distinctly remember asking for Mr. Potter."

"Actually you sent McGonagall to ask Harry **_Black_** to come," Alexis said, "And yes you can help me. You can tell me exactly WHAT THE HELL was going through your mind when you decided to curse my father and little brother! They were on a bike three stories above the ground and you cursed the bike to stop! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Alexis, calm down," Salyssia said, before turning to Dumbledore, "You BLOODY IDIOT! YOU MORONIC IDIOTIC STUPID BAKA! ARE YOU INSANE? WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL MY BROTHER! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO KILL YOU AND CAN DO SO LEGALLY! YOUR DAMN LUCKY I DON'T YOU STUPID OLD FART!"

"And she told me to calm down," Alexis said, as Sal started screaming in Japanese, "At least I stayed in English." Jewel rolled her eyes, before putting a hand on Salyssia's shoulder. Sal immediately stopped yelling, grinned, and stepped back, to allow Jewel her turn.

The adults shivered as the temperature in the room dropped. Jewel gave an emotionless look as she spoke. The emotionless voice was scarier then any yelling the other two did.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jewel Joanna Rosebud Lupin Black. I am the alpha over all the werewolves in Britain and Princess of the Ice-Demons. You attack my father figure and my little brother. You continue to call him by a name that is not his. I want you to give me one reason, and it had better be a damn good one, as to why I shouldn't have your sorry ass executed on the spot." The temperature continued to drop with every word she spoke and ice started to creep onto Dumbledore's desk after she spoke her name.

The adults continued to shiver and tremble at the eleven year old. The other three eleven year olds were having trouble not laughing. The adults may not know it, but Jewel was bluffing…she couldn't lawfully execute anyone until she was 16. Sal on the other hand, could lawfully do it whenever she wanted to, provided the reason was good enough.

"Well, I'm waiting," Jewel said, "What's your damn good reason as to why I shouldn't execute you." Dumbledore cleared his throat, and held out a bowl.

"Lemon Drop?" Jewel blanched.

"You're kidding right?" she asked. Dumbledore shook his head.

"Well, that's one reason we haven't heard before," Alexis said, as she, Harry, and Salyssia started laughing.

"What the hell," Salyssia shrugged and grabbed one of the golden candies and popped it in her mouth, "Just to let you know…calming draughts don't work on demons." Both Dumbledore's and Snape's eyebrows rose…it would usually take a potions master to detect the slight calming draught that the lemon drops were laced with. Salyssia grumbled to herself - she knew what they were thinking: only a potions master could detect the draught.

"Actually Headmaster," Harry said, "We need to talk to you about our classes. You see Salyssia is a Potions Master, Jewel is a Charms Master, Alexis is a Transfiguration Master, and I am a Defense Master. As we are each apprenticing each other, none of us need to take those classes."

"But that would leave you with only Herbology and Astronomy," McGonagall protested.

"And?" Harry spoke, "It's not your decision…we've all been apprenticing each other for half a year already. Either _you_ can accommodate us or _we_ can leave. Choose." Snape smirked. He was starting to like this Potter.

"Black not Potter," Salyssia muttered in Japanese, "And stop broadcasting your bloody thoughts. It's called Occulomency." Snape looked at her strangely only having caught the words 'Black', 'stop', 'bloody', and 'called'. (He can understand her, she just muttered it really low.)

"I'm quite sure we can work something out," Dumbledore said, "Now about your re-sorting. I-"

"What re-sorting," Alexis growled, sounding quite like her father, "None of us are getting re-sorted."

"And as for working something out," Harry said, "I repeat: It's not your decision…we've all been apprenticing each other for half a year already. Either _you_ can accommodate us or _we_ can leave. Have a nice evening Headmaster. Professor Snape? I'm afraid I don't know where the Slytherin Common room is, and as you're my head of house…"

"Follow me, Mr. Black," Snape said, "And do try to keep up."


	6. Chapter 6

I made a mistake last chapter! I put Flitwick when I said he went into early retirement! Crud! I'll change it eventually. Anyway here's your chapter.

1234567890

It had been four days since their little meeting with Dumbledore, and like other Master and Apprentices that had been at Hogwarts over the years, they had been given their own set of rooms. The portrait leading to their room held a beautiful waterfall with a young girl playing near it. The girl said her name was Kayla and that the current password was 'Lemon Drop'. They quickly changed the password to something more their style: kouchou no baka (stupid headmaster). It fit and the headmaster had no idea what it meant.

The common room, set up for all of them, had purple walls and black carpet. The furniture was done in dark mahogany, and the fireplace was made of painted white bricks. It had four doors, two on each side of the room, that went to a study for each of them. Through the study there would be a door that led to the bedroom, and then through the bedroom there would be a door that led to the bathroom.

Salyssia's study was done in different shades of blue, as was her bedroom. The bathroom, was mainly white, with light blue every once in a while. Harry's study and bedroom were done in Slytherin green, but Harry made it a bit darker green with a wave of his wand. The bathroom was similar to Salyssia's, but had pale green instead of light blue. Jewel's rooms were done in yellow, but it was too bright for anyone to work in, so she changed the bright yellow to gold. Alexis' rooms were done in red, but she didn't like that color, so she changed most of the red to black and the rest of it to silver, where it would look tasteful.

They had been given their schedules by the headmaster himself, but at some teachers requests changed it around a little.

1234567890

Monday

9:00 - Charms Study (Was defense but Professor Lupin asked to see what they knew so they changed times as this was Remus' free period)

12:00 - Lunch

1:00 - Herbology (with Slytherin and Ravenclaw)

9:00 pm - Astronomy (with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff)

Tuesday

9:00 - Defense Study (Was charms but Remus didn't have free period)

12:00 - Lunch

1:00 - Potions Study (was transfiguration but McGonagall didn't have free period)

Wednesday

9:00 - Transfiguration Study (was potion but McGonagall asked to sit in)

12:00 - Lunch

1:00 - Charms Study

Thursday

9:00 - Potions Study (Professor Snape would sit in on this one, as it was a free period for him)

12:00 - Lunch

1:00 - Defense Study

Friday

9:00 - Herbology (with Slytherin and Gryffindor)

12:00 - Lunch

1:00 - Transfiguration Study

9:00 pm - Astronomy (With Gryffindor and Hufflepuff)

1234567890

They were given the same schedule so their apprenticeships wouldn't be conflicted by other classes. Each class was three hours long, except Astronomy which only lasted two hours. It was currently Thursday and they had just finished Potions Study - with Snape watching over them - joy. About half way threw Salyssia had thrown him out cursing him in Japanese for daring to interrupt her lecture. Salyssia was scary when people interrupted her lectures. And the fact that Snape had tried to contradict something she _herself_ had proven to be true - the nerve of that man.

They opened the portrait to find Snape there with the headmaster.

"Can I help you, headmaster," Alexis said, sweetly.

"I was wondering why Ms. Sirian had thrown Professor Snape out of the rooms," the headmaster replied

"He interrupted my lecture," Salyssia replied, "more that once. I don't take kindly to interruptions when I am giving a lecture, nor do I _appreciate _him trying to say what I _myself _have proven to be true is wrong."

"Moonstone has no effect on werewolves," Snape said, "It was proven hundreds of years ago."

"Hundreds of years ago, werewolves didn't exist. Only lycans did. Hundreds of years ago moonstone was proven to have no effect on _lycans_," Salyssia argued, "I proved, with tests, it has effects on werewolves, and actually makes a stronger Wolfsbane potion if added right after the vine of devil's snare." Snape opened his mouth ready to argue some more when Harry interrupted him.

"Pardon us, professors, but we would like to get to lunch, so as not to start Defense Study with an empty stomach." With that, Harry grabbed Salyssia's arm and started pulling her towards the great hall. Alexis and Jewel pouted and followed. They wanted to see if Sal would have punched Snape after he continued to argue with her.

1234567890

In my view, lycans are werewolves who can transform at will and werewolves are lycans that can't transform at will. Hope that makes sense to you.


	7. Chapter 7

"SATURDAY! WE'RE FREE!" Alexis yelled.

"Not quite yet, Ms. Black," Remus said from behind the four students.

"Finally out of the Hospital Wing, after you're last two fainting spells, eh?" Jewel asked. Remus fainted twice after hearing the four pass around stories of their growing up. Though his favorites were the 'Sirius walking into solid objects' stories.

"I didn't faint," Remus replied, "I passed out after two much information made it's way to my brain."

"In other words you fainted," Harry supplied.

"Yes. NO! I don't faint. I pass out."

"Yeah, cause 'passing out' is so much manlier that 'fainting'," Sal joked.

"Precisely," Remus nodded, "Dumbledore wants to see you. And I know he's gonna try to look into your heads, at least."

"Don't worry we already learned Occulomency. Inu-chan wouldn't let us go to Hogwarts if we didn't learn it," Harry replied.

"Alright, go on up. And be careful. The password is 'KitKat'," Remus said.

1234567890

Oddly enough, when they got to the gargoyle, they didn't need the password. It moved out of the way for them on it's own, and as Jewel passed it she could have sworn she heard it say, "Frost his ass for me. I'm getting tired of candy passwords."

"Come in," Dumbledore said, before they could knock.

"You wanted to see us," Alexis asked, her eyes narrowing at the sight of Fudge being there.

"Actually, we were hoping you could contact your guardian," Dumbledore smiled, "We need to speak with him. You may use my fireplace to floo him."

"As Masters of our Subjects, we are emancipated. However, the man we do live with is out of the country at the moment," Harry said, "So even if we did floo home, there would be no one there." The three girls let out small sighs of relief as Harry took control of the situation.

Of course, Sirius was truly at home. He couldn't exactly go out, being accused of Murder and all. But Dumbledore didn't know that. And he wasn't going to find out, if the four first years had anything to do with it.

"I would appreciate you staying out of my head, Dumbledore," Harry sneered, before turning to Fudge, "Is our 'guardian' the only reason we were called up here, or is there something you want Minister?"

"I just wanted to make sure Sirius Black didn't harm you. He did kidnap you after all," Fudge said, "Black isn't your guardian is he?"

"No, Minister. Sirius Black is not my guardian," Harry said, before motioning to the girls. The four left. Harry snickered to himself. Of course Sirius wasn't his guardian. Harry _was _emancipated after all.

Before Jewel fully left the room, she made good on the Gargoyle's request. Rumor has it, it took Dumbledore three days to defrost himself.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Sunday. Sal, Harry, Alexis, and Jewel had finished their homework yesterday, before the confrontation with Dumbledore and Fudge. They really only had to do Herbology and Astronomy homework, because the never gave each other homework, unless they really needed it. And I mean _really_ needed it.

The four had settled down by the lake, waiting for their friends to show up. Alexis had made friends with Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. She decided to become friends with them, the moment she saw them, because they both needed a confidence booster. And who better to boost some confidence then a loud mouth fire demon who was confident herself?

_FLASHBACK_

_Alexis saw Hermione sitting in one corner of the room, Neville sitting in another, and everyone else in groups. Deciding that this was _un_acceptable, she walked over to Neville, grabbed his hand, and led him over too Hermione. _

_"Hiya both," she said, "I'm Alexis. This is Hermione. This is Neville. Now that we know each other, let's be friends, okay?"_

_"Um…o-okay," Neville said._

_"Sure," Hermione said._

_Since then, they had yet to be seen separated._

_END FLASHBACK_

Harry had made friends with Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, and Tracy Davis. The two girls and boy decided to openly side against Voldemort when they saw what Harry did to Draco when he was in the Slytherin Common Room.

_FLASHBACK_

_"And just where have _you_ been," Draco sneered, as Harry walked into the Slytherin Common Room. _

_"In my rooms, as if it were any of your business," Harry replied._

_"The dormitories are that way," Draco pointed, "And you haven't been there. So I'll ask again, where have you been?" Harry's eyebrows rose._

_"Look here, you little snot nosed shit eater," Harry said, "I was in _my_ rooms. Not the dormitory. I have my own set of rooms, because_ I_ have a mastery in defense and three apprentices. And I would suggest that you get the hell out of my face, and mind your own damn business before I show you _why_ I got the mastery."_

_"You can't do anything to me. My father -"_

_"- Is someone I could care less about. Who do you think the ministry and the public would side with…a man whose been arrested twice for being a Death Eater, or the Boy-Who-Lived. I'm thinking they'll side with me."_

_"Why you!" Draco pulled out his wand. But Harry was quicker. Within five seconds, Draco was tied up, hanging upside down from the ceiling, and blue with red spots._

_"Have fun hanging out there for a while," Harry said, as he sat down by the fire place. It didn't miss anyone's attention, that it was usually the seat Draco sat in._

_Blaise, Daphne, and Trace looked at each other, smiled, and sat down next to Harry to introduce themselves._

_END FLASHBACK_

Salyssia had made friends with an older girl named Cho Chang and a boy her age named Anthony Goldstein. Apparently, a Ravenclaw with a Slytherin manner and Gryffindor temper is fun to be friends with.

FLASHBACK

Salyssia hated being teased about her last name. Almost as much as Alexis hated being called by her middle name. She knew her family never meant it, but others only teased it because they knew it would hurt her. She was a Ravenclaw, she shouldn't be doing this, but damn it - who cares?

CRACK!

The guy who was just teasing her got punched in the face, but not by Salyssia, no. She may have a temper, but she wasn't that stupid. She told Lisa Turpin that the boy had said something about her choice in hair color.

Lisa had recently died it, and used different colors. Her normally blonde hair was now blonde, blue, green, red, purple, and orange. As Salyssia laughed at the boy who was now holding his nose and running away from Lisa, she wondered why Lisa was put in Ravenclaw when she could punch like that.

END FLASHBACK

Jewel had made friends with Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan. The two Hufflepuffs were outcasts in their own house until Jewel had found them and befriended them.

FLASHBACK

Susan and Ernie sat down at the end of their House table. No one wanted anything to do with them the moment they all found out that both of their fathers had been in Slytherin. Slytherins weren't liked by the Hufflepuffs. So much for the House of Loyalty. Jewel glared and smacked Justin Finch-Fletchley and Hannah Abbott upside the head, before moving to sit down next to Susan and Ernie.

"Hello," Jewel said, as she sat down, and started to pile up food on her plate. Susan and Ernie just stared.

END FLASHBACK

Suddenly a siren sounded, and McGonagall's voice came from all directions.

"Student's please return to your common rooms. This is NOT a drill. Please return to your common rooms." The four started to trek back to their rooms wondering what the hell was going on. Then they overhead a older Slytherin named Lucian Bole.

"I heard Dumbledore tell Professor Snape, that there were demons on the grounds," Lucian told another Slytherin.

"Demons," Alexis said.

"Kuso (_Shit_)," Salyssia cursed.

"Merde (_Shit_) is right," Jewel agreed.

1234567890

Salyssia was speaking Japanese, Jewel was speaking French, and don't yell at me if it was wrong. I'm using a translator. And a free one at that.

Just for y'all to know:

Salyssia speaks English and Japanese fluently. She can understand French and Spanish but has trouble speaking them, so sticks to English and Japanese.

Jewel speaks English and French fluently. She can understand Japanese and Spanish but has trouble speaking them, so sticks to English and French.

Alexis speaks English and Spanish fluently. She can understand French and Japanese but has trouble speaking them, so sticks to English and Spanish.

Harry speaks English fluently. He can understand Japanese, French, and Spanish but has trouble speaking them, so sticks to English with occasional phrases in the other languages.

Have a nice day, y'all.

Rune


	9. Chapter 9

Alexis, Harry, Jewel, and Salyssia entered their common room and saw all their friends waiting there for them. Well, all except one.

"Where's Hermione?" Alexis asked.

"That idiot Weasley called her names and she took off crying," Blaise said.

"I heard she hasn't come out of the girls bathroom since," Susan supplied.

"Mierda! (_Shit!_)," Alexis cursed, "And with a demonio (_demon_) on the loose too."

"We need to find her," Harry said, "and quick."

"It'll go quicker if we all split up," Cho said. Salyssia was a little reluctant about having the humans (besides Harry of course) go with them, but nodded.

"Cho, Anthony," she said, "You come with me. We'll check the entrance hall, and around the dungeons. Alexis, take Longbottom and Zabini, and search near Gryffindor tower. Harry, Greengrass and Davis; around the second floor bathroom. If she's not there, Myrtle will at least be able to help you find her. Jewel, Bones and Macmillan; go find any teachers you can and tell them about this. After that, no matter what the teachers say, go look around the forest. If the demons already have her, they could be heading there." The students nodded and then rushed to do what they were assigned.

1234567890

With Alexis, Neville, and Blaise

1234567890

Neville and Blaise looked in all the rooms near Gryffindor tower while Alexis looked inside the tower for Hermione. They had just looked in the last one in this hall when Alexis came out of the portrait and shook her head.

"She's not there," Alexis said, "And some of the other Gryffindors confirmed the story of Weasley calling her names and her hiding in the bathroom. Parvarti also said which bathroom, so c'mon!" Alexis took a hold of both boy's wrists and started to drag them off.

1234567890

With Jewel, Susan, and Ernie

1234567890

The three of them had searched everywhere for a teacher, but had yet to find one. Finally they caught a glimpse of a bright orange robe turning the corner. They quickly caught up.

"Professor Dumbledore," Jewel called. Dumbledore turned with his wand out.

"Oh, put that thing away," Jewel said, "The demons would have killed you by now with what you're wearing."

"How did you kn-" Dumbledore started.

"That doesn't matter! What matters is that Hermione Granger is missing!"

"Oh, dear."

"Oh, dear is right," said a voice behind Dumbledore.

"Harry!" Jewel said, noticing her brother and his two friends standing behind Dumbledore, "What are you doing here? You were supposed to search Myrtle's bathroom."

"I know! And we did! And they've already taken Hermione! We need to get to the forest, now!" Harry exclaimed.

"Har-" Dumbledore started, only to be interrupted by Jewel again.

"Alright," she said, "Susan, Ernie, go with Greengrass, and Davis, and find Alexis and Salyssia as fast as you can. Tell them, that we're heading out to the forest. After that, you and Chang, Goldstein, Longbottom, and Zabini get back to our rooms. If you encounter any demons on the way use the spell: onitakai. If it doesn't kill the demon, it will at least slow them down long enough for you to run. Now go!"

The students went their separate ways, leaving a confused Dumbledore standing in the middle of the corridor.

1234567890

The spell (onitakai) is a Japanese spell made by Salyssia. It is composed of two main parts:

Oni - means demon and

Takai - means death

So the spell means demon death, and therefore kills demons. But it only works on low level demons. It will slow down higher level demons though.

1234567890

You'll just have to wait till next few chapter to see if Hermione lives or not. I could be evil and kill her, or I could be nice and let her live. Evil (**reviewers glare**) or Nice (**reviewers smile**)? Evil (**reviewers get ready to throw rotten fruit**) or Nice (**reviewers hide rotten fruit behind backs**)? Hmm…

Rune.


	10. Chapter 10

With Harry, Daphne, and Tracy

1234567890

The three Slytherins hurried as quick as they could to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They had been stalled momentarily by Filtch, but Harry took care of that quickly by means of his fist. A further growl shut Mrs. Norris up. They continued to their destination.

"Damn, Harry," Daphne said, appraisingly, "Nice shot."

"Thanks." The two female Slytherins grumbled about the amount of water on the floor when they reached the bathroom, but sucked it up at one look from Harry.

"Who's there?" they heard Myrtle whine/cry, "Come to throw something else at me!"

"No Ms. Myrtle," Harry said, going into the role of diplomat far too easily, "We were merely looking for our friend who has been hiding in one of the bathrooms all day. We were wondering if she was hiding in here."

"Brown, bushy hair?" Myrtle asked, "And chocolate brown eyes?"

"That would be her."

"I haven't seen her in _here_," Myrtle said, "But I saw the most disgusting looking things carry her off into the forest. I don't know what they were though."

"That's quite alright Myrtle," Harry said, grimacing, "I do. C'mon girls. I'll be back to tell you how things turned out Myrtle. Thanks for the help. Bye." Harry and the girls left to look for any of the other groups. The first group they happened upon was Jewel's, who was currently confronting Dumbledore.

"That doesn't matter! What matters is that Hermione Granger is missing!" they heard Jewel yell.

"Oh, dear," said Dumbledore

"Oh, dear is right," agreed Harry.

"Harry!" Jewel said, "What are you doing here? You were supposed to search Myrtle's bathroom."

"I know! And we did! And they've already taken Hermione! We need to get to the forest, now!" Harry exclaimed.

"Har-" Dumbledore started, only to be interrupted by Jewel.

"Alright," she said, "Susan, Ernie, go with Greengrass, and Davis, and find Alexis and Salyssia as fast as you can. Tell them, that we're heading out to the forest. After that, you and Chang, Goldstein, Longbottom, and Zabini get back to our rooms. If you encounter any demons on the way use the spell: onitakai. If it doesn't kill the demon, it will at least slow them down long enough for you to run. Now go!"

Harry and Jewel headed towards the Entrance Hall, and left the others to do what the were told.

"Something tells me we're not going to like the way this ends," Harry said.

"Don't go all mystical and seer like on me now, Harry," Jewel replied.

1234567890

With Salyssia, Cho, and Anthony

1234567890

Salyssia cursed as they reached the bathroom in the dungeons.

"What is it?" Cho asked.

"Slime demon," Salyssia said, looking at the residue that said demon had left on the walls and floor.

"What the hell is a slime demon?" Anthony asked.

"That," Salyssia said, pointing towards the door. Anthony and Cho turned to look where she was pointing and saw the most disgusting creature they had ever seen. It looked like a giant, wrinkly slug covered in green and purple goo.

"Ew," Cho said, just before they heard a, "Hello, ugly," from behind the demon.

1234567890

With Hermione

1234567890

Hermione slowly and groggily woke up. Her head was pounding and she had just had one hell of a nightmare. As she tried to stretch her arms, she realized she was tied to a post. Hermione fearfully looked around at all the creatures.

'Maybe it wasn't a nightmare after all,' she thought.


	11. Chapter 11

With Susan, Ernie, Daphne, and Tracy

1234567890

Susan, Ernie, Daphne, and Tracy had only been running a few moments before they ran into Alexis, Neville, and Blaise…literally.

"Owies," Alexis said, rubbing her butt, "That hurt. What are you guys running from?"

"It's Hermione!" Susan said. Alexis cursed before taking off, with Neville and Blaise at her heels.

"What the hell?" Tracy said. Daphne groaned, before running after them.

"C'mon gang," she said. They caught up with Alexis, Neville, and Blaise only to find them staring at the grossest thing they had ever seen.

"Hello, ugly," Alexis said. The thing turned and growled at them. Susan, Ernie, Daphne, Tracy, and Alexis raised their wands.

"Onitakai!" they all yelled. The slime demon gurgled before exploding, allowing Alexis to see that Salyssia had her wand out, having cast the spell as well.

"Yuck!" Ernie said. Salyssia snorted. Cho and Anthony seemed to be the only ones who hadn't got covered in Slime Demon pieces.

"That is so gross," Cho said, looking at pieces of slime dripping off of Salyssia.

"Just be glad you're not covered in it," Alexis said, before spitting out some slime, "Or eating it. This stuff ain't all that great for you're digestive track."

"Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew," Susan said. Blaise merely wiped it off his face, and flicking it at the back of Alexis' head.

"Where's Hermione?" Alexis asked, looking around the bathroom.

"I don't know," Salyssia said.

"Parvarti said she was here."

"That's what we were trying to tell you," Daphne said, "Myrtle saw some of the demons take Hermione into the forest. Harry and Jewel are already going there."

"Mierda! (_Shit!_)" Alexis said, "Me and Salyssia will go to meet up with them. You all get back to our common room, ASAP. Use that onitakai spell if you come across anymore demons, okay?" The group nodded, before Salyssia and Alexis ran to meet up with Harry and Jewel.

"We'd better hurry the hell up," Daphne said. The others agreed and they ran back towards the common room.

1234567890

With Harry and Jewel

1234567890

"I hate demons," Harry said, as he pulled a sword out of another boar demon. They had found the swords outside Hagrid's shack, and figured that he wouldn't mind if they were to borrow them for a while.

"I'm with ya," Jewel said, cutting the head off of another slime demon with a sheet of ice, "And the monkey demons are the worst." Harry agreed as he watched the four monkey demons escape to the trees. Harry groaned as another boar demon charged him.

"How many of these things are there?" he asked, as he jumped up and over the boar.

"I don't know," Jewel replied, "But have you noticed it yet?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, shoving his sword into the boar demon's back, "Every time we kill one set of demons another wave of 'em comes. Which means, they're organized."

"That's unusual for such low level demons," Jewel said, noticing a tiger demon come at Harry.

"It's about time you two showed up," Harry said, seeing the arrow that took the tiger demon down.

"Better late then never," Alexis said, loading the bow and catching the tip of the bow on fire.

"I see the two of you stopped by Hagrid's too," Harry said, eyeing Alexis' bow and Salyssia's daggers.

"And I see you took the good weapons," Salyssia said, looking at Harry's short sword, and Jewel's katana. Harry laughed as he chopped the head off of a tiger demon.

"I hate demons," Alexis said, as she took another tiger demon down, and Harry finished off the boar demons.

"I'm with ya," Jewel said, using another sheet of ice against the tiger demons.

1234567890

Double update, so be happy. And I've decided. Hermione's not gonna die. So be happier. Smiles.

Rune


	12. Chapter 12

With Neville, Blaise, Daphne, Tracy, Susan, Ernie, Cho, and Anthony

1234567890

"What are the eight of you doing out of doing out of your common rooms?" Snape roared. The eight of them winced at the volume of Snape's voice.

"Do you have any idea how much danger you all are in?" McGonagall asked. Another slime demon appeared at the end of the hall. All eight of the students raised their wands.

"Onitakai!" they cried. The spell hit the slime demon, causing it to explode over the ten of them.

"No offence, professors," Blaise said, "But I think we have a pretty good idea of how much." Snape spit out some slime.

"Oh, and you don't want to swallow that stuff," Neville said, "It's bad for your digestive track." Three more slime demons and a boar demon showed up at the end of the hall. Neville groaned.

"We've gotta get out of here," Susan said, as they cast the onitakai spell again. The three slime demons exploded, but the boar was only pushed back.

"Yeah, and soon," Anthony said, as they all cast the onitakai spell at the boar demon, now with the help of Professor Snape. The boar was slammed into the wall and knocked unconscious.

"Okay, lets go," Daphne said, as Cho cast an incendio spell at the boar demon. The ten made their way back to Harry, Alexis, Jewel, and Salyssia's common room. As they got to the portrait, Professor Lupin showed up.

"Where's -"

"No time," Blaise said, shoving Remus into the common room, "I hate demons."

"I'm with ya," Neville said.

1234567890

With Alexis, Harry, Jewel, and Salyssia

1234567890

"Do you ever get the feelin' of Déjà vu?" Alexis asked, putting a flamming arrow in the last tiger demon.

"No, not really," Harry said, "Why?"

"Just askin'." They turned their heads to Jewel when she groaned. Then they saw the reason why. There were snake demons and horse demons coming at them. They all gave out sighs of relief when arrows rain down on the coming demons.

"Centaurs rock," Harry said, breathing heavily.

"Maybe you should head back up to the castle," Salyssia said, "We've gotta bit of an advantage above total humans."

"Sal's right," Alexis said, "You go back up to the castle, and make sure everyone else is safe."

"We can handle stuff down here, now that the Centaurs have shown up," Jewel said.

"Right," Harry said, "But I'm keeping the sword." Jewel, Alexis, and Salyssia continued to fight the demons as Harry went back the way they came.

"I hate demons," Salyssia said, using the daggers to slice through a snake demon.

"I'm with ya," Jewel and Alexis replied together.

1234567890

With Harry

1234567890

Harry was running back through the forest when he stopped in a clearing. Directly ahead of him was a…thing…feasting on the blood of a recently killed unicorn. Harry raised his wand.

"Onitakai!" The spell hit the thing and it fled. Harry took notice that the spell didn't do anything to whatever it was. Which meant it was human. And there was only one human that Harry knew that needed unicorn blood to survive.

"Voldemort," Harry growled, before continuing back up to the school. He would worry about Voldemort later. Right now he needed to make sure everyone else was okay.


	13. Chapter 13

"Any ideas," Snape growled out, keeping his eyes on the huge monster in front of them all.

"None," Blaise said, "Onitakai was all we had and that didn't work."

"We're screwed," Tracy said. A sword went through the demon.

1234567890

After dealing with the Voldemort thing he ran back up to the school and took a short cut to the common room, only to see the portrait ripped from the wall. Kayla was not to happy about that, and showed it by cursing with all the words she had learned over the years. Harry entered through the hole to find a lizard demon about to kill his friends and three of his professors. He stuck his sword through the demon, turned it, and pulled it through the side. The lizard demon cried out in pain before collapsing and dying of major blood loss.

"Good thing I took that short cut," Harry said, wincing and holding his side. Now that the adrenaline was starting to wear off, he could feel the wound he got from one of the boar demons.

"Harry, you're hurt!" Daphne said.

"No really," Harry said sarcastically, before turning to Cho, "Would you go into Sal's room and get me the first aid kit." Cho did so.  
"Why not use magic Mr. Potter?" Snape asked.

"Black," Harry corrected, "And there's no telling how magic will affect a wound given by a demon. I'd rather not take my chances." Cho returned with the first aid kit; Harry pulled off his shirt and started dressing his wounds.

"Where's Hermione?" Neville asked.

"Sal, Jewel, and Lex are getting her," Harry said, "I was starting to get tired, and since the Centaurs showed up, it was better that I retreated. Don't worry, Neville. They'll get her."

"You seem to be quite good at that," Remus stated, watching Harry dress the wound in his side. Only the Slytherins noticed the slightly accusatory tone Remus was using.

"These aren't the first time we've fought demons," Harry replied, looking into Remus' eyes, as if to make him understand that Sirius would never raise a hand to any of them. Remus nodded.

"Oh, my. What happened here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Our password still fits," Harry muttered under his breath, before speaking louder, "What's it look like Dumbles? They were nearly eaten! And all because you don't have anti-demon wards!"

"You speak of them, as if they were the most obvious ward to have on your house," Dumbledore said, before blinking, "Dumbles?"

"It _is_ one of the most obvious wards. At least for Hogwarts. There's a weak point in the barrier somewhere in the forest."

"Barrier?"

"The barrier that separates the human world from the demon world. I'll have to contact my cousin, so he can tell his boss that the demon's are escaping the barrier. And talk with Sal when she comes back. Anti-demon wards are pure magic, and Sal is the only one I know who can use it."

1234567890

With Hermione

1234567890

"Oh, I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die," Hermione chanted over and over again.

"NO YOU DAMN WELL AIN'T GONNA DIE!" she heard Alexis yell from behind the wooden post she was attached to, "All you demons fear the wrath of the GRIM FIRE GODDESS FROM HELL!" With that scream Alexis ran into the fray of demons.

"How long till she realizes that she has a bow and not a sword?" Jewel asked.

"I'll give her a good ten minutes," Sal said, watching Alexis push her bow through another demon's midsection.

"At this rate," Jewel said, "I'll give her thirty."

"20 galleons on it?"

"Sure." They shook hands.

"Um…can one of you untie me, please," Hermione said.


	14. Chapter 14

It was four days after the kidnapping incident and Hermione was finally released from the Hospital Wing. Pomfrey had kept her there for observation. Turns out that Alexis had kept going for twenty minutes before the bow had snapped in half causing her to look down and comment on the fact that she could of sworn this was a sword.

Neither Jewel or Salyssia had won the bet, but they both ended up having to save Alexis, who had used her fire powers to burn away most of the remaining demons, and then ended up running away from the fire-resistant ones, cursing in Spanish.

"It's about time the psycho lady let you out," Alexis said, as Hermione followed Neville into the apprentice's common room. They were interrupted by a tapping at the window. Salyssia opened the window and the owl flew over to Harry.

"OW!" Harry yelled, as the disgruntled owl bit him, "Stupid owl." Harry took the letter from the owl, and started laughing as he read the first line.

Harry,

I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE NOT TO CALL ME SHU-CHAN! I have half a mind to send a couple less then friendly plants to you but the owl should do just fine.

"So that's why it bit me," Harry commented, glaring at the owl, who looked back with a smug look on it's face.

I've told Koenma and he says he'll send someone to check on it as soon as he can. Don't expect to see them. They will be ordered to kill any demons they see, so warn you're girlfriends to stay away from the forest until the barrier has been fixed.

Sincerely,

Shuichi

"They're not my girlfriends," Harry groaned.

"Isn't Shuichi the red-head who felt like the fox?" Jewel asked.

"Yes. He's a cousin on my mother's side. His mother being my mother's second cousin, or something." A knock sounded at the door.

"We're not getting any peace today, are we?" Salyssia moaned.

"Nope," Harry said, opening the now fixed portrait to see Dumbledore.

"Hiya, Dumbles," Harry said, stepping out of the way, so he could come in. Dumbledore smiled as he came in, shaking his head at the nickname Harry had yet to stop calling him.

"Ah, Ms. Sirian," Dumbledore said, causing Salyssia to groan slightly, "I was wondering if I could speak with you about the wards." Salyssia sent a withering glare to Harry who grinned.

1234567890

Not sure if I'll put romance in this as I don't know if I'll continue it past first year but in the event that I do, you all get to vote.

Straight Pairings

Harry/Hermione 0

Harry/Daphne 0

Harry/Tracy 0

Harry/Susan 0

Harry/Cho 0

Neville/Hermione 0

Neville/Susan 0

Neville/Salyssia 0

Blaise/Hermione 0

Blaise/Jewel 0

Blaise/Tracy 0

Blaise/Daphne 0

Ernie/Susan 0

Anthony/Cho 0

Other?

Slash/FemSlash Pairings

Harry/Neville 0

Harry/Blaise 0

Harry/Ernie 0

Harry/Anthony 0

Neville/Blaise 0

Ernie/Anthony 0

Hermione/Susan 0

Daphne/Tracy 0

Hermione/Cho 0

Other?


	15. Chapter 15

Cornelius Fudge was not a stupid man, even if he was slow on occasion, or jumped to conclusions quickly.

It was why he had signed the arrest warrant for Sirius Black. There was no conclusive evidence that Sirius Black had been the secret keeper for the Potters, but he was the only man James Potter ever admitted to trusting with his life, so it was a logical conclusion that he was the secret keeper.

When Black hadn't been arrested, he was put on the Wanted Lists, the lists of all the criminals the Ministry never found but was offering money for. Black was worth half a million galleons alive, a quarter a million galleons dead. Several Bounty Hunters had gone after his head only to come back without any memory of ever taking the job in the first place.

It was commonly thought that no one would ever collect the bounty, and even Cornelius himself thought that. He had made it so that if anyone ever did, they would have to come to the Minister's office for payment. Cornelius wanted to congratulate the Hunter who managed to catch Black personally.

But he never expected that the Hunter that caught Black would be Black himself!

"Hello, Cornelius," Sirius greeted.

"B-Black," Fudge said. Cornelius Fudge may not have been a stupid man, but he was most certainly a coward.

"Do you know what this is Cornelius?" Sirius asked, holding a vial of liquid. Fudge nodded.

"Veritaserum," he answered.

"Good, you do. Now this," Sirius said, handing Fudge a parchment, "is a list of questions I want you to ask me." With that, Sirius placed a few drops of Veritaserum on his tongue. His eyes glazed over.

Fudge blinked in confusion, before opening the parchment and reading the questions to himself. His eyebrows rose.

"What is your name?" was the first question.

"Sirius Orion Black," was the answer.

"Were you at anytime the secret keeper of the Potter family?"

"Yes."

"Were you the secret keeper of the Potter family at the time of the attack on them by Voldemort?"

"No."

Fudge's eyes widened. "Who was?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

1234567890

Yusuke yawned. A hole in the Barrier was easy to fix, but it took a lot of reiki to do it. Luckily, he had Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara with him to take care of any demons that came through. Not that he was happy about that. He would much rather be fighting the actual demons than fixing the hole.

He really needed to start demanding a paycheck for this. Yusuke yawned again, as he finished sealing the hole.

"Done," he told the others, yawning again.

"When do we get to meet Kurama's cousin?" Kuwabara asked, grinning. Yusuke grinned back as Kurama glared at them. Yusuke had almost forgotten about him.

"Yeah, Kurama, when do we get to meet the kid?" Yusuke asked.

"With any amount of good luck, you don't," Kurama told them. He really didn't want to deal with his cousin, or his cousin's 'sisters'. And if Alexis met Yusuke…missions from the Spirit World would be the least of his problems. Those two would probably cause apocalyptic amounts of destruction. And if anyone got wind of the nickname 'Shu-chan' Kurama would have to pull out some drastic measures, like Devil's Snare in their beds when their sleeping.

No, it would definitely be best to keep the two groups apart.

Kurama blinked and looked around. Too late. Kuwabara and Yusuke were running and already half-way to the castle. Hiei was following them at a slower pace.

"Shit," Kurama cursed, sprinting after them. He didn't usually curse, but imminent 'apocalyptic amounts of destruction' made him do things he usually didn't.

Like killing Yusuke and Kuwabara and hiding the bodies. Those two were so dead when he caught up to them.

1234567890

Poor Shu-chan. I don't really mean to be tormenting him, but its kinda fun. Since I got all my stories off my backup, I'm updating all the uncompleted ones. This is only the fifth one I've written, even if I'm updating them all at the same time. Five stories down, 22 to go. Read and review! And don't forget to vote for the pairings. Since I haven't updated this one in a year (probably past a year by the time it's put up on fanfiction), this will be the last chapter for it. So far, it looks like Harry will be dating Blaise if I ever do romance. Smiles!

Rune

123456789

**Straight Pairings**

Harry/Hermione 6

Harry/Daphne 4

Harry/Tracy 1

Harry/Susan 0

Harry/Cho 0

Harry Lavender 1

Neville/Hermione 3

Neville/Susan 4

Neville/Salyssia 1

Neville/Daphne 1

Neville/Alexis 1

Blaise/Hermione 2

Blaise/Jewel 4

Blaise/Tracy 2

Blaise/Daphne 0

Blaise/Salyssia 1

Ernie/Susan 0

Ernie/Lavander 1

Ernie/Jewel 1

Anthony/Cho 3

(Not completely sure I could straiten him out) Draco/Salyssia 2

Hiei/Alexis 1

Yusuke/Jewel 1

Other?

**Slash/FemSlash Pairings**

Harry/Neville 2

Harry/Blaise 11

Harry/Ernie 2

Harry/Anthony 2

Neville/Blaise 1

Ernie/Anthony 1

Hermione/Susan 0

Hermione/Alexis 2

Hermione/Jewel 1

Daphne/Tracy 1

Hermione/Cho 1

Jewel/Salyssia 1

Other?


	16. Dreaded Author's Note

To My Readers:

Yes, the dreaded Author's Note rather than an update. As I'm sure you noticed, I haven't updated any of my stories in well over a year, and several of them in well, several years. **I'm not giving them up, but it has been a long time, so here's the deal.**

I'll be slowly but surely moving them to my livejournal account. mchilz (dot) livejournal (dot) com The link will also be up on my profile. My e-mail is also mchilz (at) hotmail (dot) com. I know I've meant to put that in the latest updates, but well, the updates didn't happen.

This allows for two things:

(**One**) I will be able to keep track of when I've updated any fanfics (with fanfic in the title of the post), and will guilt myself into posting if I don't see one at least every two weeks.

(**Two**) I will be able to edit to my heart's content. I easily fix mistakes that I didn't quite catch the first time proof reading. I can also rewrite most of them. If you've read some of my earlier stories and some of my latest ones, you can tell that my writing style has changed a bit.

I've honestly looked back at some of them and thought, _I wrote this? Seriously?_

As soon as each story is done, it will be moved back over here. Not that I'm taking any of the stories down. The chapters already here will just be replaced. In the newest chapters I will have a note in bold at the top saying 'Read from the beginning'.

As for my livejournal, you'll know you're there when you see 'Random Writings' as the heading with 'MChilz' directly under it. On the left hand column, under the title 'FANFICTION LINKS' will be a link to the master fanfiction post (for everything and for each fandom) for easy access.

I update my livejournal a lot with amusing things that my cat or brother did, spiders scaring the crap out of me, writer's block, and every dream I can remember, quite a few of which will likely get turned into fanfiction themselves. So, you'll definitely want to use the fanfiction master post, so you don't get lost.

I will likely continue my updates at Twisting the Hellmouth, as that has different stories then here, but fanficion and mediaminer will have to wait for updates (I've forgotten my password to mediaminer and fictionesque anyway. So as soon as I figure them out, I'll post a similar note there).

Sincerely,

RuneWitchSakura


	17. Last Update

Dear Readers,

It is with a heavy heart that I finally admit I just no longer have the time to write fanfiction. My last ditch attempt to finish them by posting them to my livejournal, with my last upload being almost a year ago, unfortunately did not work. I'm sorry to those of you who followed me there that I was unable to finish them.

I am placing all my uncompleted stories up for adoption. If you choose to adopt a story, please pm me (on ) so that I may let those interested know by posting your penname in the story in question.

I will very shortly be privatizing the fanfiction posts on my livejournal (if I haven't already), and hosting them solely on . The few fanfictions that were introduced to my livejournal but not on , will be posted on fanfiction shortly after. I will also be uploading any remaining written portions and notes for each chapter to fanfiction. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

Thank you for your time,

RuneWitchSakura/MChilz

* * *

I, unfortunately, have no notes or written portions at all for this story.

* * *

Feel free to adopt this story. If you do, please remember to PM me so I may add your penname below.

Adopted by:

Xireana Zetsubou (userid = 2117617)


End file.
